Plum For Dessert
by LittleMissEmo
Summary: Morelli's hungry... and Stepahnie Plum is on the menu. The Stephanie Plum gang are teenagers and Steph's about to get a taste of Joe Morelli's... reputation. R&R. Rating may change depending steam.
1. Envy

"Mary

**Disclaimer: **I'm only borrowing these wonderful characters from J.E. to play with their lives… sadly I don't own them

"Mary! Not so loud! If my mother heard you then she would march us stra-"

"You think I'm being loud? Half the burg can probably hear you!"

I got up and put my ear to the door one more time. I'm not paranoid, honest! Well maybe just a bit. But you would be to if your mother was like mine.

"Stephanie have you cleaned your room yet? You know that grandma and grandpa are due her in an hour! Are you listening to me? Has Mary Lou gone home yet? I got a call from Rose's nephew's wife that she had been skulking out of her house! You know Rose from down the street don't you? I invited her for coffee cake last week." My mother called from the kitchen.

I could feel my eye beginning to twitch. It often started at the sound of my mother's voice. So I live in that little chunk of Trenton called the burg. Houses are small, cars are American, pot roast for Sunday dinner is a religion, being a house wife is a sport and divorce is the antichrist. If he puts a ring on your finger then you're stuck with him until God decides you've been through enough. Did I forget to mention that the people are mostly Italian, Hungarian and German? That explains Rose's call. Us Europeans, we know how to gossip. I turned back to Mary. She was flopped on my bed reading a magazine. The fact that someone had caught her sneaking over didn't seem to bother her as much as it did me. She looked at me.

"Come on Steph! You didn't really think that I would be able to sneak around the burg without getting seen did you?"

I looked at her surprised. This was coming from the girl who snuck out every night to see her boyfriend.

She caught my look. "This is different. I'm careful when I go and see Lenny."

I scowled at her. Didn't I deserve careful? I sighed. I wasn't going to argue. I didn't have the energy. I sat at my desk and rested my feet on my bed, snatching the magazine from her in the process. She made a noise of protest.

"I was reading that! Anyway… I was gonna tell you what Tina told me. She said that a friend of Connie's had a little sister who was best friends with the girl that was dating Joe Morelli about a month ago."

I felt a mixture of excitement and fear curl in my gut. Joseph Morelli, the youngest of the Morelli boy's, is bad in the best kind of way. He's tall and dreamy with his tussled hair and dark eyes. One minute they would be black as anger then the next melt-in-you-mouth chocolate. His reputation made mothers of teenage burg girls change locks and buy guns, if they didn't already have one. He also lived just two blocks over and I have a particularly interesting memory of him introducing me to a new game about ten years ago. I shivered, though I'm not quite sure what from, and listened to Mary's story.

"I heard from Tina that Morelli has a tongue like a lizard." She whispered

"Holy cow! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't let him near you alone or you'll find out. Once he gets you alone… that's it! You're done for."

I had heard about his reputation and I saw him everyday at school, but the rumours never ceased to amaze me. My eyes widened as what she said sunk in. "You don't mean rape do you?"

She shook her head. "Lust! If he wants you, you're doomed. He's irresistible!"

I would never fall for his charms anyway; I'm saving myself for marriage. "I'm still a virgin," not that Mary didn't know that. "I'm sure he doesn't mess with virgins."

"He specialises with virgins! One brush of his fingertips and bam! All coherent though goes out the window!"

The door of my room burst opened and my sister barged in. I gasped in shock and fell off my chair throwing the magazine in the air and hitting the ground with a thud. Valerie was in a bad mood. The storm clouds on her face said it all.

"Stephanie! Where is my CD player? If you have taken it again then you're dead!"

So much for being the perfect daughter. I didn't think that homicide was virtue. I scrambled up off the floor and yelled back at her. "For the last time! I did not take it last week! You lost it!"

She stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I looked at Mary Lou. She was slightly amazed

"She seems so perfect most of the time"

"Ugh! Don't remind me!"

She put her hands up as if to say 'I just say what I see'. I scowled at her while I pulled the CD player from my cupboard. I stalked over to my door and opened it a crack to see Valerie storm down the narrow stairway. I ran to her room and stashed it in her cupboard. A door banged closed, scaring the bjeezers out of me and I bolted back to my room.

"Maybe you should just ask to use it next time."

"Puh-lease! She would never let me borrow it! It's far easier just to take it and when she gets suspicious I just put it back somewhere different." I smiled at my stealth and cunning.

Mary rolled her eyes and looked back to her magazine. "Oh yummy! I would eat him up in two seconds flat!" she exclaimed pointing to a picture in the magazine. I didn't bother looking. For someone with a boyfriend she had a pretty wild imagination. And for someone without a boyfriend, I wasn't all that desperate. I mean… yeah I read the odd Mills and Boon, but jeez, who doesn't. I mean I don't need a man to make me happy… who am I trying to kid here! I'm so jealous of Mary and Lenny. And my sister. Especially Valerie with her perfect looks and her perfect poise. She had guys after her all the time. I just don't get it. I'm not really that bad looking am I? Almost 5'7, leggy, decent bust… I guess it's my hair, the frizzy uncontrollable nest of snakes that it is. Brown and curly, nothing special. Maybe its my the teeny tiny fact that I have a habit of getting myself into bad situations… like in the garage with Morelli when I was six. But other than that I'm a normal Italian Hungarian blue eyed burg babe. Kind of. To a point. Ugh!

"Well," Mary started to get up. "I gotta go. My mum is cleaning the house today and I don't want her going into my room… never know what she'll dredge up from under my bed. See you at school."

"Bye."

Once she was gone I sighed and threw my self on to my bed. Only to be disturbed by my mothers shrill voice.

"Stephanie…"

_I hate my life._

**A/N: **Haha! Done. The next chapter is going to be… interesting. Hope you liked it. Pease review!!


	2. Lust

I walked into school, being extra careful not to trip on the steps

**Disclaimer: **sadly most of these characters belong to the wonderful JE. I'm just having some fun.

I walked into school, being extra careful not to trip on the steps. You see I have a little habit of falling over at the wrong time… usually when I'm wearing a skirt. But I wasn't wearing one today. I was wearing my favourite pair of jeans. The material was tight in all the right places and mad my butt look fantastic. Well that's what I like to think. So I'm a tiny bit late. It's not like it's the end of the world. My dad decided that he wanted to get to work early. Like six thirty early. What's with that? He works at a goddamn post office! The bell had rung only a few minutes earlier and most people were sitting in home room, or making out in corners. I was about five meters away form my class when out of nowhere pops Joe Morelli. He strolled down the hall like he had all the time in the world and for once he did not have a girl hanging off his arm. He was only a couple of feet away when his eyes caught mine. That was the last thing I had wanted. Next thing I know I'm staring into pools of sweet, seductive chocolate. I must have licked my lips, a nervous habit, because his gaze was drawn to my mouth. I wanted to look away, honest, but I couldn't. I was getting hot in all sorts of uncomfortable places. His eyes were loaded with meaning. He gave ma a once over and a mischievous smile tugged at the corner of his lips. That was my undoing. My knees went weak and it took all I had just to keep walking. Just as I ripped my eyes form his gaze, I saw the door. Too late. THUD. Straight into the hard wood. THUD again as my butt hit the floor. I shook my head a bit dazed and looked around to see Morelli walking away laughing so hard that he almost tripped. Almost being the operative word. That basted! When I get my hands on him I was going to-

"Steph, what are you doing on the floor?" Eddie Gazzara, my best friend since the day I was born, looked down at me like I was a lunatic. I got that a lot. I pulled myself off the floor and scowled at him.

"Nothing," I snapped.

He took a step back. Smart move. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like PMS, but I ignored him, pushing past and heading into the room. The teacher looked up at me and sighed.

"Late again, Miss Plum."

"Sorry Miss Kolinsky. I ran into a door." Damn, I hadn't intended on saying that.

Some of the students snickered; others looked at me like I was the devil incarnate. Like I said, people seem to find my misadventures particularly interesting and viewed them with a wide range of remarkable emotions.

I was about to sit down when the bell rang. Putting my head down I walked quickly from the room, avoiding the stares of my peers. Mary Lou called out and I walked over to her, relieved. I felt far more secure now that I had Eddie and Mary with me. We traversed through the corridors, talking and laughing until we reached our History class. Eddie walked of and we took our seats at the back. Mr Clack was writing something on the board about the Spanish Inquisition so I took my chance and wrote a note to Mary.

**Guess what happened in the hall this morning**

What?

**I got a **_**look **_**from Morelli**

Whoa… hold up! _THE _look?

**What's **_**the **_**look?**

When Morelli wants a girl bad he gives them this look… I can't really describe it… tell me what his eyes were like

**Well… they were kind of… chocolaty **

Oh boy

**What?!**

That's _THE_ look

**Oh boy**

…

**Well I don't think that he wants me anymore… unless he intends to employ me for his personal amusement**

That's exactly what he wants

**I don't mean it like that! I kind of…**

What…

**Well**

Spill!

**I walked into a door**

That was the end of our little chat because Mary Lou burst out laughing. I scowled at her, stuffing the note into my bag just as Mr. Clark turned around.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Miss Molnar?"

"No sir." She choked out.

"I trust you won't interrupt my class again then?"

"No sir."

Even though it was Mary laughing, everyone was looking at me. What's with that? Someone starts laughing and everyone assumes that I'm the cause. Ugh! Just because I get into the occasional bit of strife, doesn't mean that I'm always the reason for disruption! So yeah… when ever I get into 'strife' it's in a public place but jeez… not that big a deal. It's usually not even my fault. Like earlier this year I was walking through the cafeteria and someone tripped me. It would have been fine but I just happened to fall face first into Mooch Morelli's lap. As if that wasn't enough he just had to top off my day by saying "if I knew you were that eager I would have jumped you years ago!"

The bell rang suddenly and we all jumped up. I walked past Jack Davis's desk and snatched the notes he had taken. It was a little ritual that Mary and I had started last year. Ever since my grades have gone up. I'm sure that if he had any backbone in his greasy, slimy body then he would have done something about it but, lucky for us, he didn't. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully until gym when I ran into a door for the second time today. I swear that people close them just to see me fall flat on my butt. I'm sure I heard someone calling out a rude comment about opening the door, not walking through it but I pointedly ignored them. Basted.

At lunch Eddie, Mary, Lenny and I were sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the room. Eddie and I were getting into a heated debate about whether or not the President would last in the next election and Mary and Lenny were just plain getting heated. I whacked Lenny over the head as he went to kiss Mary.

"Must you? Some of us are trying to eat."

"speaking of eating," Mary pipped in, "Morelli is looking at you like your lunch."

I turned my head slowly, not really wanting to look, but being unable to stop myself. He was leaning against the back wall, looking as irresistible as ever. His expression was unmistakable. He looked as though he wanted to eat me… slowly.

_Oh boy._

**A/N: **thank you soo much for the reviews… it's so exciting to get them. I'm not sure if I like this chapter… found it a bit hard to write… tell me what you think!! I don't know when I'll be able to update next… go a lot of things happening atm but I hope it's not to long!! Thanks again!

_Alfonzo Cheat VanDester_


End file.
